Kyuubi of the Nine Tails
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Kyuubi's POV and his involvement in Naruto's life. The prologue pretty much explains why he attacked Konoha, but not who caused him to go into a rage. SPINOFF FROM KITSUNE UCHIHA.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_How? How could this have happened? It was never meant to end like this! Thought a certain Nine-Tailed Demon Fox by the name of Kyuubi. He possessed the legendary tails of his kin, the Kitsune. Should he die, his offspring would continue his legacy of ruling the Forest. Kyuubi felt pain unimaginable shoot through his body._

_The one responsible for this was also suffering. The man had been riding on one of his old enemies, Gama __Bunta or the Toad Chief. The man was the 4th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. But why did the guy have to seal him inside a newborn child?! It wasn't his fault that he attacked!_

_No, the blame should be laid on the one who killed his mate and week-old kits! If it weren't for the Hitai-ate headband bearing Konoha symbol, he would never have assumed that they were responsible! But one thing still bothered him about the headband; it bore the strong scent of SERPENTS. Why this was so is a mystery._

_It became all too clear that this was the end of the Forest Lord Kyuubi of the 9 tails. But this did not matter to him, as his children would carry on his name. The one comfort that Kyuubi took in this moment was that he would join his mate and kits soon. This was not to be, as the case turned out. He wasn't dieing, his spirit was being transferred into a child, whom Kyuubi suspected was the fourth's only Son._

_The moment Kyuubi realized what the Hokage was doing, he roared for the last time in his original body. The shinobi thought that his cry was one of fury and hate. The truth is his cry did contain some anger, but mostly it was of sorrow and sadness. But the ninja of the Hidden Leaf would never understand this unless they found the true cause of his attack on their village._

_Kyuubi slowly sank into the ground, his spirit already removed and placed inside the child. While he was contained, the only thing he could think about was his life before this. Though most of the time, he tried to figure out who had killed his mate. When he found out the truth, retribution wouldn't be swift and painless. The fool would feel the same pain that Kyuubi felt many times over._

_Little did he know that this would be difficult to do, as he watched over the child he was imprisoned in. He may be considered an EVIL DEMON, but he wasn't as heartless as people think. He does have some compassion for victims of circumstance. He'd spared many a life when he wreaked havoc on villages. And he did NOT tolerate those who abused people and animals. It didn't matter whether the creature was one of his kin or his worst enemy. He would protect those who are unable to protect themselves when he could._

_The tale you are about to read is Kyuubi's Point Of View and his involvement in Naruto's life. He would actually help and even talk to the boy. Though why the kid ate some much instant Ramen and wore the clothes that practically screamed "KILL ME" Kyuubi would never understand. Kyuubi would be what may have been Naruto's first real friend._

_Kyuubi isn't evil; he's just misunderstood by many people. Not all demons with red eyes and strange fur are dark. (That's just the majority, hence the idea that all Kitsunes are evil and merciless killers.) _

But this will begin in the next chapter titled: Naruto's so called IMAGINARY friend.


	2. Naruto's so called IMAGINARY friend

Naruto's so called IMAGINARY friend

Why did Naruto have to cause so much trouble?! Isn't that blasted Jutsu enough of a problem? This is what many of his teachers and classmates thought when Naruto got into trouble. He seemed to be a TROUBLE-MAGNET in a literal sense!

_They'll never catch me this time!_ Naruto grinned.

**Depends on who you ask. I think you need a new hobby, boy.**

Naruto stopped short. He searched for the owner of the voice that seemed to come from inside his head.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" he growled.

**At tad hard to do that without getting you into even more trouble. And believe me kid, that kind of trouble is what you DON'T need at any time!**

"Who are you?"

**No time to explain. The people chasing you are closing in fast. I'd recommend the forest. It has more hiding places than here.**

"True, but the forest is too far away. How can I get there without getting caught in the process?" said Naruto upset.

**For now you need to concentrate on being quiet for a change. And may I suggest that you stop speaking to me out loud? I can hear your thoughts just fine. Don't ask how, you don't have enough time.**

"But who are you?"

**I'll tell you later _after_ we escape those adults.**

Naruto broke into a dead run. His shinobi teachers were beginning to close in on him. It looked as though he would be caught for sure. Which meant only one thing for Naruto and that was menial chores. He did not look forward to that!

**Looks like you need more help than I thought. Need some directions for the short cut to the forest?**

_If you wouldn't mind! I wouldn't have them so close to me if you hadn't said something!_

**Turn left and don't blame me for your foolishness! I'm not the one who painted five stores orange and pink!**

The voice proceeded to give Naruto directions. It took him 2 minutes to ditch the other ninja. As soon as he found a place to hide, he decided that it was time for some answers!

**Very well. What do you want to know? And please remember that I can hear your thoughts this time. You were nearly caught after you complained about the directions!**

_Fine, why don't we start with who YOU are!_

**I'm the thing that your last Hokage died fighting. That guy always was too arrogant!**

_You mean you're the Nine-tailed FOX?!_

**Grr, I have a name too boy! Sheesh, you humans come up with the WORST names for me and my kin.**

_What's your name?_

**I can no longer go by my original name as it has been passed to my eldest KIT. You may call me your imaginary friend. Or you could come up with something original as my name.**

_Really? Why did you say imaginary friend?_

**Because I'm inside you. Don't ask why or how, the memories are too painful. That and they put me in a foul mood.**

Naruto couldn't think of anything to call the fox, so he called him Tails for now. He spent well over three hours talking to 'Tails' and by that time the shinobi had given up a long time ago. By the time Naruto came out of hiding, he was too sleepy to head home. Tails helped him with that part, as he gently took over his body and took him back home.


	3. Trouble lives and Sorrows anew

**Troubled lives and sorrow anew**

Gradually Naruto grew to know the nine-tailed fox. He no longer viewed him as an evil demon, but a victim of circumstance. Because of the boy's growing understanding of his motives and personality, Tails occasionally helped him perform pranks! Naruto and the fox agreed the name wasn't too bad, especially after they heard the other names Naruto came up with!

Tails slowly started to like the kid. What really made his day though, was Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu! The look on people's faces when that was preformed was hilarious!

All of Naruto's teachers and fellow classmates had realized by now that he had an 'Imaginary Fox Friend'. They usually ignored him when he spaced out while talking to Tails. Thanks to Tails though, Naruto's grades started rising! This shocked everyone, especially Naruto!

Things changed drastically when the Anbu Black Ops started to suspect that Naruto's friend Tails was really the Nine-Tailed Fox! But they had no way to prove this, and because of no proof no one believed them. Naruto didn't play as many pranks before because of this Tails, so why can't they leave him in peace? (They thought that it was Tails influence that Naruto left the villagers alone. This was partially true.)

But this didn't stop the ANBU from putting Naruto under a strict eye. This annoyed both Naruto and especially Tails to no end. This was a little too true when they couldn't even take a shower without them watching. They were so irritated that they started to take camping trips deep in the woods more often. Things looked bad until the third Hokage finally realized what was happening and put all the Anbu who were watching Naruto on missions which prevented them from bothering the boy.

Though their life really took a weird turn when the fox kit showed up one night. Tails took one look at the fox and told Naruto that this was no ordinary fox. Naruto was confused as to what he meant until Tails finally told Naruto about his offspring. Naruto asked Tails why he was so sure that the fox wasn't normal.

The answer to this was very simple; the fox was surrounded by a demonic aura. This can only occur if the fox either has two or more tails or was born from two Kitsunes. It turned out to be the latter. The kit had no name as its parents had died before they could give it one. (I would say who the parents were, but that would spoil the fun.)

Tails took one look at the fox and then asked Naruto if he could speak to it. He agreed, though he was curious about why he would speak to another fox to begin with. Tails had told him many times that he could never talk to his children again. If he did, they would know what really happened and might take revenge. This would be disastrous for both them and the Foxes.

**"Hello little kit. What brings you to this part of the forest?"** asked Tails who was trying to mimic Naruto's voice.

The fox looked at them suspiciously. How did they know that he could talk in the human tongue? It cautiously answered.

**"_My reason is of no concern to you, human. Just as my existence is of no concern to my older siblings."_**

Tails was startled at the foxes reply. Why would he say that his existence was of no concern of his family? Tails had one more question to ask the fox.

**"How old are you and who are your parents?"**

Now it was the foxes turn to be startled! He never suspected that this human would be friendly. He had always been told by his oldest brother Kyuubi to never associate with humans.

**"_I am around 7 years old in mortal time. I've often been told by my brother Kyuubi that I was the only kit to survive the fire which killed the rest of the kits born of the nine-tailed lord of the forests."_**

Tails was shocked at this little bit of information. He never knew that one kit survived the massacre from before he attacked the village! He had to ask one final question before he let Naruto take back his body.

**"Why are you traveling alone if you are the last of the litter? Shouldn't you be with one of the older kits?"**

The fox looked sad and lonely after Tails said this. He replied _**"I should have l another one of the older foxes with me. But they never have any time and they always make bad excuses as to why they aren't there."**_

Tails felt sorry for his son. He had about the same kind of life as Naruto's. What would Tails and Naruto do? Would they help the lonely fox kit or would they ignore the problem?


	4. A new friend and an even bigger headache

**A new friend, an even bigger headache!**

Naruto listened to Tail's conversation with the fox. He felt sorry for the kit, as he had grown up in an all too similar way. They couldn't leave the little guy alone or he'd die for sure!

_Tails, can we take the little guy with us? There's more than enough room for him in my apartment._ Naruto asked.

Tails was surprised by Naruto's request, but he quickly agreed. This fox shouldn't be left alone like this for long. So, he decided that they could take the kit with them and claim he was a ninja pet. If Kiba could bring Akamaru to class and not get in trouble, there was no reason Naruto couldn't do the same!

**Do you want to be the one who says it or me?**

_I'll do it. I hope he agrees._

Naruto re-took his body and looked the kit straight in the eye.

"Hey, how 'bout you come with us back to the village? We have more than enough room in my home!" said Naruto enthusiastically.

The kit looked at him like he was a weirdo. (This may be because of the fact that Naruto's voice changed immediately after he re-took his body.)

**"_Do you mean it? Can I stay at your home?"_**

"I don't have a problem and neither does Tails. Besides, we could use the company in class!"

The fox thought the offer over. If he said yes, he would finally have someone who cared about him. If he said no, his brothers and sisters would ignore him and would continue to leave him alone. Decisions, decisions.

**"_I will come back with you to your village. But won't the adults notice me in your…what did you call it…class?"_**

At this, Naruto laughed.

"They won't care if I tell them that you're my ninja partner! Kiba gets to bring his dog Akamaru to class all the time and they never get on him about it!"

The kit did not like the idea of being called a pet. But the offer was too good to turn down. Plus, this kid seemed to be honest and friendly enough. But why did he say 'we' instead of 'I'? There wasn't anyone else around! So he decided to ask the boy why he used the plural term instead of saying I.

**"_Why do you keep saying 'we'? I don't see nor smell anyone around for at least twenty kilometers!"_**

"Oops. That was a slip of the tongue. What I meant was Tails and I won't mind to have another fox around!"

It was at this time that _he_ appeared. The current ruler of the Forest, Kyuubi-sama. He had overheard the entire conversation and he was NOT happy.

**"**_**Little brother, what is the meaning of this?! How dare you converse with a human. Do you not remember what happened to our father?!"** _growled Kyuubi-sama.

Tails realized what was happening and before Naruto could say anything in the young fox's defense, he took over his body. Tails was displeased with his eldest son's behavior. There was only one way to end this fiasco. He would have to confront the past he had tried to leave behind.

**"You should talk. You used to play with the children of the village! What happened to the kit that used to have fun and enjoy human children?"**

**"**_**Who do you think you are?! I am far older than you'll ever be you little…"** _Kyuubi started to say before Tails lost his temper and interrupted him.

**"Can it boy! You should know better than to use such a tone with me! Do you not remember what happened to the last kit to try that?!"**

**"_What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?!"_**

**"Don't play dumb! You should have figured out by now who I am!"**

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in disbelief! It was impossible that this human was him! But who else knew of his father's temper for disobedient kits and the fact he used to play with the children of the ninja village?

**"_Impossible. There's no way you could be him. He died 7 years ago after the attack on the ninja village!"_**

Tails had had enough. Kyuubi was acting as though he was blind to the truth that was staring him down in the face! He unconsciously began to growl at his own son.

Kyuubi was horrified. It was impossible and yet that growl of displeasure is identical! How and why did this happen to his own father, Kyuubi of the Nine Tails?!

**"_How can I believe you are him when he is dead?"_**

**"_Brother, you are one of the biggest fools I've ever seen. Why do you deny it when the truth is clearly right in front of you?!"_**

Tails gave his youngest kit his approval. Kyuubi was furious that his father was showing him up in front of his youngest brother! This night would not end well at all for the current Lord of the Forest.


	5. Naruto and Tails name the kit

**Naruto and Tails name the kit**

Tails had enough of his son's stupidity. The fact that he didn't have at least one of the older kits protecting the youngest was unacceptable.

**"Care to explain why this kit roams alone without someone watching him, Kyuubi-chan?"**

**"_He reminded us of what happened and we had a hard time bearing it."_**

**"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?!"**

Naruto was surprised at Tails anger. This wasn't like his friend at all. He had to stop Tails before he did something he would really regret later.

"I may not know what's going on, but I think the little kit has the right to make up his own mind on where he wants to live."

Kyuubi, Tails and the young fox all stared at Naruto. Apparently they had forgotten that he was there too. But his interruption did do the trick, as Tail's temper cooled down enough to think rationally.

**"The boy may be young and naïve, but he is right. The kit should decide and not us. Agreed son?"**

**"_Agreed father. Alright younger brother, you can decide your own fate."_**

**"_I want to stay with Naruto and Tails. At least there I can finally live without the fear of death at the hands of mortals."_**

Tails chuckled. He'd lived over 1,000 years and the younger generations still surprised him. Some things never change and probably never will.

**"The younger kits are always full of surprises aren't they?"** chuckled Tails.

Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh too. The statement was as accurate as they come!

_Tails, you better tell me what happened to you or you'll never hear the end of it from me._

**Tomorrow little kit, tomorrow. I promise I'll tell you then.**

Kyuubi stayed with Naruto, Tails and the kit for the rest of the night as protection. The next day, Naruto and the kit headed back to the village. (The fox was riding atop his head, exactly like Akamaru does.)

When Naruto and the fox reached the classroom, they got the attention of nearly the entire class, most notably the teachers. They were shocked and disturbed to see a fox on Naruto's head. (Not surprising considering they still hated Tails and his kin.)

After a small but highly loud argument with his sensei, Naruto was allowed to bring the fox to class. Now there were at least two people with their animals friends allowed in class. When the final bell rang, Naruto and the kit headed to his favorite Ramen shop for a treat.

While the shopkeeper and his daughter were surprised to see Naruto's new friend, they were more than happy to give him some treats on-the-house! The fox had never eaten anything this edible in a long time. (He had to fend for himself up to this point.)

After both of their bellies were full, Naruto and the fox went to his favorite place to practice. The first thing on the agenda for today…coming up with a name for their new ninja companion!

And to top it off, the name they came up with would also be used as his fox clan name since Tails was his biological father. There was just one problem. They couldn't come up a good name for the fox! Tails was already taken, so that was out of the question. They were at a loss for a good name. Finally Tails came up with a stand in until they could come up with something better.

And that name was…Naru-chan?!


	6. The origin of the 9 tails part 1

**The Origin of the Nine-tails Part 1**

After Tails named the kit Naru-chan, he does what he promised before. He tells Naruto and his son why he attacked Konoha seven years earlier. But in order to truly explain what happened, he must begin before the attack and back when he became a demon Fox.

**Flashback to 1,000 years ago…**

It all began the day that he met her. His mate, who was a kit at the time herself. He was surprised to see such a beautiful vixen at such a young age. Too young to take as his mate.

So he bided his time, until she was the proper age. When she was old enough, he approached her. She wanted nothing to do with him at first. After all, she already had plenty of younger suitors vying for her affections. But she was young and inexperienced, and yet she was not swayed by their attempts. The one thing she looked for in a mate was loyalty to her and the ability to protect their kits at any cost.

The only one who fit this description was Kyuubi and she never once looked at him. She considered him too old for her to mess around with. Her mother and sire were gone, and unable to tell her that Kyuubi was the most loyal and protective out of all the foxes in the forest. But she would soon learn this the day that Kyuubi's main enemy attacked her when she was most vulnerable.

Shukaku wanted revenge for the many times that Kyuubi had beaten him. When he found out that his enemy was after a certain fox, he realized that he had finally found a way to get back. He would attack the fox when it least expected it, and get his revenge.

The fox was about to fall asleep for the night when she noticed something outside. It was Kyuubi; he looked as if he was watching her. This annoyed her to no end, and she was about to confront him when she noticed _him._

A raccoon; but this raccoon was different, very different. It had evil eyes and it looked as though it didn't look as if it was there to chat. The vixen began to feel afraid of the creature. It was then that she noticed that Kyuubi was growling. He seemed to know this evil beast.

Kyuubi was furious at Shukaku for daring to harm one of his kin. He would pay for this outrage. Shukaku didn't care for foxes or his kin; he only cared for himself.

**"Be gone foul raccoon! You have no business here!"**

Shukaku cackled evilly. This would settle the score with his nemesis the fox.

**"You have no business here either, foolish fox. She obviously wants no part from you!"**

Kyuubi was mad; how dare this, this _thing,_ say that to his face! He roared at his rival.

**"That may or may not be true. It doesn't matter to me, but you shall not harm one of my kin!"**

The vixen was startled; she never cared for him, yet he was protecting her. Why? Why was he protecting her when she didn't want him to begin with?

The answer; he cared for all foxes whether she loved him or not, he would protect her no matter the cost, even if it meant his very life.


	7. The origin of the 9 tails Part 2

**The origin of the Nine-tails Part 2**

Shukaku slowly circled Kyuubi. Kyuubi watched him cautiously. He knew this foul creature too well to take him lightly. He was patient; he would wait for Shukaku to make the first move.

He charged rapidly; Kyuubi prepared for the impact. Shukaku saw the ploy and charged faster. Just before impact Kyuubi jumped out of the way and…BAAAM! Shukaku collided with the tree behind.

Kyuubi laughed coldly. The young vixen tried not to grin at the sight of Shukaku with his head stuck in a tree. When he finally freed himself from the trunk, Shukaku was LIVID. Kyuubi had done it again!

"Is that the best you can do Kyuubi? I thought you were better than this. Or were you just pretending all those other times?"

"Do you take me for a fool such as yourself? I'm not gullible enough to fall for the wait-until-the-last-minute-then-dodge ploy."

The vixen was startled at Kyuubi's ruthless and cunning. Perhaps she had been wrong to spurn Kyuubi for all these years.

Kyuubi waited for Shukaku again. But his rival wouldn't fall for the same thing twice if he could help it. He started to take this battle more seriously. As the saying goes: too little, too late. By falling for the simplest tactic, Shukaku put himself at a disadvantage.

The battle between the two raged for over two hours with neither beast yielding to his enemy. But the Shukaku had one last devious tactic. And it nearly succeeded in killing Kyuubi and the vixen.

What could possibly have tipped the scale in the evil raccoon's favor? He tricked Kyuubi into protecting the vixen when he was the target.

Shukaku bit Kyuubi near his spinal column and it almost killed him instantly. Almost but not quite. If it wasn't for the young female's intervention, Kyuubi death would have been assured.

Right after Shukaku bit Kyuubi, he was unable to defend himself from what would have been a fatal attack. But the vixen who started to care about the fox decided to intervene. She went between Shukaku and Kyuubi and bit him on the throat. Shukaku was mortally wounded and he was forced to retreat. But this didn't bother him in the least as he was assuming that Kyuubi would die.

Which would have been the case had the vixen chosen to let him die. She had to repay Kyuubi for protecting and defending her from the raccoon. She gently and carefully carried Kyuubi to her den. She took care of him until he was close to waking up on his own. Then the day that her suitors had waited for finally arrived. By this time Kyuubi was conscious and had almost recovered enough to walk again.

The day that her younger and naïve suitors had waited for, the day when she would go into heat for the first time, had come at last. Kyuubi didn't share their excitement as he was still recovering and thought that the vixen would choose another. It wouldn't be the first time this had happened.

But the fox did something that Kyuubi and even she did not expect! She didn't let any of the younger and healthier foxes to take her. She didn't want them near her at all. They weren't the ones who protected her and many of them had been around the day that the raccoon attacked and had done nothing! If they weren't willing to protect her like Kyuubi did that day, then they were unfit to be her mate as she could never trust them.

That night she snuggled up to Kyuubi. He fell asleep against her, his head resting under her own. That night something would change inside both the vixen and Kyuubi. And neither of them would regret it.


	8. The origin of the 9 tails part 3

The origin of the Nine-tails Part 3

That night the vixen allowed Kyuubi to do something that no other had ever done. For you see, she wasn't the first vixen that he had taken an interest in. But she _was_ the first to defend him and even care enough about him to nurse his broken body back to health. No other had ever done this, and he was now more attached to the vixen than before.

That night was not only the night that Kyuubi found his mate at last, it was also the same night he would become 200 years old! (That's right; Kyuubi was 199 when Shukaku attacked.)

That night he and the vixen both gained a second tail. This would make them true fox demons! But Kyuubi only knew that he would officially become a kitsune, he never imagined that he had finally found his mate.

Up until now, Kyuubi had been a lonely and powerful fox. He thought he would never find a mate and would die alone. For you see, every time Kyuubi tried to find a mate before this, either Shukaku would kill the fox or she would choose another younger suitor.

The next day, Kyuubi was healed completely body and soul. Whenever a kitsune gains their second tail they are able to heal any wounds they had received while they were normal foxes. However this didn't apply to wounds of the heart. Kyuubi's life of loneliness had finally come to an end.

Shukaku on the other hand, would forever remain alone. He was one of the Tailed Beasts and was near immortal because of it.

When the morning came on the second day after they had become kitsune, Kyuubi and his mate arrived at his den. It was spacious and empty until now. But in a few months time, it would be filled with his first born kit. He and his mate would have many kits for at least 1,000 years until the tragedy that befell them.

During that time, he became Lord of the forests. He no longer had to deal with his arch-enemy Shukaku. His kits which had grown stronger as the years progressed were able to humiliate the evil raccoon on their own!

This was also the same time that the Ruler of the territory was decided. All of the Tailed beasts battled to see who would rule over which nation. One would rule the ocean, one would rule the desert, one would rule the forests and the rest would rule over various other places.

When the battle for the remaining positions was about to commence, there were only two Beasts remaining. The winner would control the forests and the loser would gain the desert.

Kyuubi glared at his mortal enemy Shukaku. This battle would prove once and for all who was stronger. Ironically they both agreed on the terms before their battle began. But to keep the battle between them, they both agreed that if any of the other Tailed Beasts tried to intervene then they would both attack the fool.

The battle raged for days with neither side winning or losing. It seemed that Shukaku would win until Kyuubi pulled his last trick on his enemy. And this trick would not only settle the battle, it would enrage Shukaku considerably!

The trick Kyuubi pulled was none other than the same thing he had done to his foe that day when Shukaku tried to attack his mate. Shukaku admitted defeat, and Kyuubi was delighted. He had finally banished the foul beast to another part of the globe, far away from his family.

Things settled down quite a bit after Shukaku left. It seemed things would stir up again after the humans first settled in his territory, but Kyuubi let it slide after the leader agreed to leave the forest alone. (In other words, so long as he left Kyuubi and his family alone, Kyuubi would leave them alone.)

This agreement worked surprisingly well until…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. The attack and Death of the Forest Lord

**The attack and death of the Forest Lord**

It had started as any other day, but would end in sorrow. Kyuubi decided to go hunting for the first time in years. His mate Vyuubi, stirred slightly as he rose up. He smiled, remembering the day they gained their second tail. Not matter how many times his son, Kyuubi-chan begged him, he would never tell his son exactly what happened that night. Some things were better kept personal secrets.

Kyuubi left his den and took a short run to get his muscles back into shape. It had been years since he left his cave for more than 'the call of nature' and he was exhilarated to run again. But it was over an hour before he realized something was _very, very wrong._ He looked back in the direction of his den. A breeze from that direction brought something disturbing and evil to his nose.

Kyuubi ran as fast as he could back to his den, only to find out that he was too late! In the cave which he called a den was his mate and week-old kits, dead. He was stunned and shoke his head as if to wake himself from this nightmare. When he finally dared to look again, he saw the truth. His mate and kits were dead, slaughtered like animals.

He roared in pain, fury, and anger. Whomever did this would pay with his life. It was then that he noticed a glint nearby. He went over and found the one thing he least expected.

It was a piece of cloth with a strip of metal bearing a strange leaf. Kyuubi looked in surprise, he had never had any trouble with the village before so why now?! He bent down and sniffed the headband. His discovery puzzled and infuriated him further.

It was indeed what he had suspected. The headband belonged to the nearby village known as Konoha, more commonly known as the Hidden Leaf Village. But one thing still bothered him. The headband may have come from Konoha, but it bore a strong scent of snakes. There were few, if any serpents near his den so where did the scent come from?

It was then that he noticed that things became more unpleasant for the Nine-tailed Fox. He smelled smoke and it was way to close for his comfort. He looked at his den and saw that the bodies of his slain family were on fire! Whoever killed them apparently was still nearby and tried to hide the evidence.

Kyuubi immediately fanned out the flames with his tails. The bodies were blackened and had begun to reek of death and misery.

Kyuubi heard a sound nearby and assumed that the culprit was attempting to run back to the village. He chased the fiend back to the village. It was near sunset, and the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf were shocked that the Nine-tailed fox come this close to their village.

He roared in anger and pain when he lost the trail of the murderer. Fury and despair took over his better judgment and he attacked the village in anger. The shinobi were shocked at his roar but immediately went to defend their village from the enraged kitsune. Kyuubi no longer cared what happened to him; he only wanted revenge for his slain kin.

Many ninjas died that fateful day, and by the time the sun rose the next morning two great beings were dead. The Hokage had died trying to calm Kyuubi, and when he could not, he sealed the beast away inside a newborn child. That was the last anyone had heard from the Lord of the Forest until now.


	10. Naruto schemes his most creative plan!

**Naruto schemes his most creative plan ever!**

When Tails had finished, both Naruto and Naru-chan were shocked. They had no idea that the reason for the attack was revenge for the death of loved ones. But one thing still bothered Naruto.

"Tails, are the bodies of your kin still there?"

Tails looked at Naruto quizzically. Naru-chan answered the question a second later.

**"_They are still there, but why do you ask? What good would it do to remind father of what happened?"_**

Even though Naruto was known as the village screw-up, even he had his moments. His moments were just not as frequent as others.

"I was thinking of how the villagers still hate Tails even though they never wondered why he chose to attack."

Tails was surprised at Naruto's bluntness. He also agreed that it was upsetting to see the villager's refusal to find out what really happened.

**What good would it do now? They hate me for killing all those people and taking away their Hokage. They won't listen to reason Naruto, that's just how humans are.**

_They may not listen to me, but they would listen if the Hokage said something. Maybe we should ask him. It wouldn't hurt to find out now would it?_

Tails didn't want to tell Naruto that some scars run deeper than others. But he did have a valid point. The question was how they would convince the Hokage that they were telling the truth and trying to stir up trouble. He said as much to the boy.

To this, Naru-chan answered the dilemma.

**"_If he won't listen to us, then we'll make him listen. We'll stir up some real trouble and make the older ninjas follow us back to the den. When they see the bones of my mother and the kits, they may start asking questions themselves. They definitely will wonder why a headband bearing their symbol is near the cave."_**

"That sounds good and all, but I doubt they would chase me that far. I do minor pranks that get me noticed but never in real trouble."

Tails chuckled, it was true he did mess up nearly every time, but he had never once thought of causing widespread havoc that might hurt other people. Then it hit him. There was one way to catch the village's attention without hurting others in the process! But it would be risky. If they failed, then the village would hunt down and kill the kits!

**First we'll try the Hokage, then if that fails we'll do plan B. But only if we can't convince the Hokage!**

Before they could implement the plan they had to get some serious help from the forest. In other words, they would have to convince Kyuubi-sama to go along if Plan A failed. He agreed, albeit reluctantly. Now the only thing they had to do was wait.


	11. The truth revealed, the past rekindled

**The truth revealed, the past rekindled**

Tails and Naruto were patient while waiting for the best day to implement their scheme. It took them a great deal of restraint but they managed, albeit barely. Then the day finally came, though neither of them knew it that morning.

"Let's see, what should I have for breakfast? What are my options Tails?"

**Let's see, ah yes, instant ramen, instant Ramen, oh and who could forget INSTANT RAMEN!!**

"What's with you today Tails?"

**I've been getting this bad feeling that's been there since yesterday.**

_**You've had it too?! What could this mean father?**_

**I don't know, but I don't like it. Naruto, after class do you mind if we go see Kyuubi? I have a hunch that he may know what's going on.**

"I don't mind Tails. But I have a better idea."

**What?**

"Skip class altogether and go see him right now."

**Iruka-sensei will kill you, you know. If I recall, his exact words were 'miss class one more time Naruto and you're going to be the new ingredient in the ramen you love so much!' Or something like that.**

"I know, I know. But if you two have been getting a bad feeling at the same time, that isn't a good sign. If I get into trouble, I want to know what is wrong before it happens."

_**He has a valid point. If we hurry we may be able to see him and make it to class on time.**_

**It's decided. We're going to the forest NOW. Skip breakfast, you'll get a better one when we reach Kyuubi.**

Naruto and Naru-chan went at top speed towards the forest. By the time they got there, they knew that something was definitely wrong with the forest! Kyuubi was waiting for them, and that never meant anything good.

**"_Hello Naru-chan and Naruto. What brought you three here? This isn't a very good time for coming here right now."_** Kyuubi said, nervous.

"Kyuubi-san what's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself," asked Naruto.

**"_We've been having quite a few problems with your fellow ninjas lately. They keep coming closer and closer to our dens. If they aren't stopped, I'm afraid a war could break out."_**

**War?! That would explain the feeling I've had since yesterday.**

**"**_**Did you say that you've had a bad feeling that hasn't gone away?"** _Kyuubi asked suddenly.

**Yes, and Naru-chan has one too. Did something happen yesterday?**

**"_A kit with two-tails was killed around noon. I fear that the ninja saw the other tail and suspect our presence here." _**

**Great, just great. Like our life in the village wasn't hard enough!**

_**What are we going to do? If they come looking again, there may be more blood spilled.**_

"I think now would be the best time to have that talk the Hokage wouldn't you agree?" Naruto said suddenly.

**What do you…? Oh, that talk. You may have a good idea there.**

**"_I wish you luck. You're gonna need it if this fails,"_** said Kyuubi.

Naruto and Naru-chan headed straight for the Hokage's tower. Somehow they managed to get there unseen. The question was would the Hokage listen?

"So what you're telling me is that the Nine-tailed fox attacked because of a misunderstanding?" the Hokage said.

"Yes sir. Tails said that he found a Leaf headband near where his family was murdered and that was why he attacked the village."

"How do I know that this isn't some prank Naruto?"

**I don't think he believes us…**

_Me either. I'll try one last time to get him to believe me. If that fails, we run like hell._

_**I like this kid's thinking.**_ Naru-chan said dryly.

"Listen Naruto, I don't have time to listen to your childish stories. Especially one that concerns the Nine-tailed fox! You better get to class before I count to ten."

_It didn't work. Ready Naru-chan?_

_**On the count of three…1, 2, 3!**_

Naruto and his fox friend ran as far as they could away from the tower. If the Hokage didn't believe him, then no one would.

**I didn't want it to come to this. It looks like we'll have to use Plan "B" after all. Naruto, Naru-chan, don't go back to the apartment. We have something we need to do before morning.**

_THE NEXT MORNING…_

"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Quit you're whining already you old geezer!"

That was the trigger that set him off. The ninja was pissed now.

"NARUTO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!!"

"Like an OLD FART like you could ever catch me!"

The shinobi started chasing Naruto when he was blocked by a very large and very angry FOX DEMON.

"WHAT!! IMPOSSIBLE! You were sealed inside the brat eight years ago!"

**"**_**Who said that seal would hold me in forever?"** _the 9-tailed fox snarled.

Naruto had already reached the forest by this point. Now the only thing he had to do was wait until the shinobi arrived to kill him. Kyuubi came running and went into the trees fast. The shinobi who was chasing Naruto had raised the alarm.

**It has begun again.**

This time however, the Nine-tailed fox Lord would reveal a devastating secret that had been buried for nearly nine years.


	12. Kyuubi's past, Naruto's future

**Kyuubi's past, Naruto's future**

Tails watched in shock as the best of the shinobi gathered near the forest's edge. Many of the best and most talented ninja were almost all present except one. The only one missing was KITE UCHIHA, one of the last remaining members of the Uchiha clan. They were searching high and low for him, which was the only reason they had not yet entered the forest.

Unknown to the shinobi, Kite wasn't missing at all. Since he was a med ninja, he wanted to help his clan. There was another person next to him. Naruto recognized him immediately when he met Kite. It was his little brother, Sasuke, standing next to his only remaining family.

"Naruto, are you really the cause of the Hokage's gathering the best Ninja of Konoha?" asked Sasuke, angry.

"Not quite, little brother. This wasn't some random act of stupidity; we already had the plan for this event all ready since last year." Kite answered his brother.

"I was only doing my part to help the fox clan settle a long dispute."

**"_It's true; Sasuke-chan. Naruto was the one who came up with the plan from the start. He wants the ninja to drop their anger and hatred of our family,"_** said Kit from behind the two brothers.

"But why did Naruto have to pull the stunt that made everyone so upset?" asked Sasuke.

**"**_**That was my doing actually. He simply led that shinobi to me. I did the rest,"** _commented Kyuubi, dryly.

"Why was everyone so upset when you and Naruto switched places?"

**Naruto, do you mind if I talk to him myself?**

_He's all yours Tails. Just don't be too hard on him._

**"Have you ever heard of the Nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha?"**

"Yes, they said he attacked without reason and was killed by the fourth Hokage. Why do you ask?" said Sasuke suspiciously.

**"Attacked without reason? That's only HALF true. There is a rational reason as to why he attacked."**

"And what reason would that be Naruto?"

**"His reason is similar to what happened to your family, and why you want to kill Itachi."**

"You mean someone killed his family for nothing?"

**"That's why he attacked. He had found a LEAF headband near the scene and flew into a rage."**

"Why doesn't the rest of the village know about this?"

"That, my curious runt of a brother, is the reason why we are showing ourselves to the ninja," said Kite, who chuckled when he saw the angry glare in his little brother's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

**"There's a good explanation as to why the village doesn't know about this. They never once thought to see what made Kyuubi attack,"** said Tails.

"We did this so we could draw them out to the place where it started. Our father's den," said Kite.

"What's in his home?"

"The reason why he attacked is still there. We never touched the remains, and the time seal we placed protected it from time itself, so it looks as if a day has passed and not nine years."

**"Was the headband still there?"**

**"_Yes father, we never touched it. I've been near it last night and it still held the scent,"_** Kyuubi replied.

"Did he just say…?"

"Do you really want to know what happened or would you like to have your head bitten off by an annoyed Fox Lord?" grumbled Kite.

"You mean to say that Naruto is really…?"

**"Yes Sasuke, I am still alive. If you call being sealed inside a prankster living,"** answered Tails.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Tails had an evil grin on him. His past may have come to haunt him, but he couldn't ask for better company. Kite had chosen well.

**"What will happen after this is all over…?"** mused Tails.

_I never thought of what we would do after we showed them the truth. Do you think they'll leave the foxes alone after this?_

**The pact I made with the First was pretty much void when I attacked the village. I don't know how they will react to the truth, but we'll face the future together. We make a good team, wouldn't you agree?**

_Will you ever be able to return the way you were Tails?_

**I doubt that I'll ever be the same. And besides, the villagers destroyed my body after the battle. I have no where to go should I ever break free. You do know what that means right, Naruto?**

_Not really. _

**It means you're stuck with me for life.** Tails chuckled.

_Well it could be worse…_

**How so?**

_You could have been an evil monster who could take over me. I'm glad you were sealed in me instead of something foul._

**Kid you have no idea of the evil out there. Want to hear something amusing?**

_Yup. I need a good laugh, and I bet they need one too._

**Want to know what heard happened to my old enemy?**

_The evil raccoon thing called Shukaku? What about him?_

**The last I heard of the freak, he was stuck inside some tea kettle by a priest. Of course, things may have changed.**

_Would you like to tell them about your enemy or should I?_

**I'll tell them. They'll know that I am not trying to kid around like you usually do.**

**"Hey Kyuubi, want to hear something amusing?"**

**"_Define amusing."_**

**"Shukaku got into trouble amusing."**

**"_Trouble? What did he do?"_**

**"Made the Sand ninjas pissed and they had a priest seal him in…you'll love this part…an old tea kettle!"**

Many of the foxes who knew of Shukaku started laughing. The ninja outside the forest heard them, and decided that Kite could wait; they needed to deal with the demon.


	13. You know the drill

**You know the drill**

Hi everyone! I've finally graduated High School in three months if you can believe it! 11-17-06—finally a high school graduate!! It took a while but it was worth it. (Mainly because my mom took me out for pizza to celebrate!)

**"**_**Father, who is this woman? And why is she interrupting the story?!"** _Kyuubi-san

Author—be glad I'm in such a good mood fox. Otherwise I'd have bitten your head off right now.

**Son, never piss off the writer. They may give you a smaller role in the story**.—Tails

Author—Tails for that, I'm gonna have you appear more often!

Akidoshi—will you stop bragging about being a graduate already?!

Author—hey, I have a good reason to brag! I worked my tail off just to get to this point!!

Akidoshi—whatever

Author—you're jealous aren't you?

Akidoshi—I am NOT jealous!

Tails and Naruto—she's jealous.

Author—why am I not surprised?

**"_You still haven't explained why she is interrupting the story."_**

Author—KYUUBI! I am _not _interrupting the story! It's called an author's break! GET USED TO IT!

(Kyuubi starts to back away from author slowly. Author glares at him for interrupting her again.)

Author—Gomen Nasai everyone. I ate too much pizza.

Naruto—why didn't you celebrate with ramen?

Author—a) because I don't really care for ramen right now b) we don't have any ramen in the house and c) that's your way of celebrating NOT mine.

Naru-chan—she has a point you know

Author—oops. I forgot that I use this time to talk about my fanfics. My bad. I have 2 fanfics which need some help. The first is the newest one, the Tale of Luna Mousey, and the other is the tale of Norse deities. The second one is where your opinion really matters. I am going to have them travel to different dimensions and I can't figure out which (ANIME/MANGA) to send them to first. I will consider each suggestion.

**"_If you're so good with fanfics then why do you need their help? And why in the world did you include AUTHOR'S BREAK in every fanfic on the thirteenth chapter?"_** Kyuubi

Author—well either I took a break from the story to explain things or I would have had to waste space on the story chapter to answer things.

Dark—but why every 13th chapter?!

Author—Dark, will you spell** triskaidekaphobia** for me?

Dark—what the hell is that?

Author—fancy term for fear of the number thirteen. I saw that in the paper last Friday the 13th.

Dark—that doesn't answer my question. WHY every 13th chapter?!

Author—it's my favorite number. And it's easy to remember.

Luna—Dark, you have no clue what she means do you?

Dark—whatever gave you _that_ idea?!

Satoshi—baka. You really are the most clueless thief in history.

Author—before I forget, here's a little advice for the reviewers. PLEASE DON'T USE THE TERMS MARY SUE OR GARY STU IN YOUR REVIEWS. I would really appreciate the favor for not using those.


	14. The chase begins

**The chase begins**

_Where on earth is Kite?! This isn't like him at all…_ Kakashi the copy ninja mused.

Laughter rang through the forest. The ninja tensed.

"We can't wait for him any longer. We have to end this NOW!" snarled the group leader.

The journeyman and elite ninja sprang into action. Their mission; stop the Nine-tailed fox demon at any cost. Even if the cost was Naruto's life.

**"_It sounds like they've begun the chase. Shall we lead them on my brothers and sisters?"_**

They all howled their agreement. Whatever happened now, they would face the danger together as a family.

**"Good luck. We'll meet you at the entrance of the time seal."** Tails said.

The current Lord of the Forest ran into the shinobi's view. When they saw him, they immediately started to chase him, completely oblivious that they were being lead far into the forest with no chance of help arriving in time.

A few hours after the chase began Naruto, Kite, Sasuke, Tails and Naru-chan arrived at the entrance of the seal. The ninja were an hour's run away, and they would hear them arrive. This would be a day that none of them will forget.

_Something isn't right. We're chasing him and he hasn't fought back unless we attacked him first. And even those attacks weren't life threatening. What is going on? Is he deliberately leading us somewhere?_ These were the thoughts that ran through the Copy Ninja's mind. Strangely, he was the only one who suspected that this was a ploy to lead them somewhere. It wasn't until he saw a vixen rush past him that he knew that this wasn't a trap for the ninja. They wanted them to find something badly enough to reveal themselves to the shinobi.

The vixen that had run past him a few moments ago slowed down and stared at Kakashi. This caught him off guard, and he was quickly surrounded by several foxes, each with more than one tail. She walked up to him and clearly said **"You are different from the others. Why do you not suspect that this is a trap and not something else?" **the yellow and white fox asked.

"I just had the feeling that this wasn't a trap. If it were, you would have attacked us while our attention was on your kin. Just what are you planning to do?" answered Kakashi.

**"Would you like to know now or wait for the others to get there?" **asked the vixen.

"If it's the same to you, I'd rather know what is going on now rather than later."

The fox chuckled. This human was an interesting person.

**"Very well. I will personally take you to the spot that the others are being lead. You better hang on though. Leafs are painful at the speed I'll be going at."**

"Can I ask you something first?"

**"Yes, you may ask me what you want within reason."**

"What is your name? I would prefer to know your name instead of calling you fox-girl," Kakashi said.

**"My name is Renamon. Rena for short. Any other questions?"**

"I'm good for now."

**"Then climb on and don't let go. A fall at the speed we'll be going at would most likely be fatal."**

Kakashi climbed onto Rena's back and she darted quickly through the forest. When she started to slow down, he saw their destination. But there were already people there. Among them was the missing Kite, along with Naruto. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	15. The time seal

**The time seal**

Kite was surprised to see his cousin Rena arrive with Kakashi on her back. Why had she brought the Copy Ninja? What had happened? He was about to ask when she answered the question.

**"This human was different from the others. Somehow he knew this wasn't a trap. He asked if I could take him to where the others were being led so I brought him. Is that okay with you cousin?"**

"I'll live with it. But why did it have to be him?!"

"Kite, what is going on? Why weren't you with the others?" Kakashi demanded.

"There's no chance in hell that I would take up arms against my kin. It was either chase my brothers and sisters or remain neutral by staying out of the way."

**"Kityuubi, who exactly is he?"**

"Tails this is the infamous Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye."

"Kite, when are we going through the seal? I'm starting to get bored from waiting," griped Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at Kite strangely, as if to say 'why did you bring him along?' to which Kite simply shrugged. He would find out soon enough why this was happening.

_An hour later…_

The other ninjas were closing in on Kyuubi fast. He would certainly die if he allowed them to catch him. He caught the scent he was seeking, and it was a little way off. He sprinted in that direction the ninjas close on his heels. The truth would be known very soon.

He arrived at the clearing where the others were waiting. He quickly went to Kite and sat down next to him. He was weary of being the rabbit being followed by the hounds. The ninja finally made it to the spot. They were completely caught off guard by Kite's presence next to the nine-tailed beast.

"KITE! What the meaning of this?! Why didn't you come when the Hokage ordered all Chuunin to the gate?"

**"_I think it would be better to show them little brother. They don't exactly look like the type to listen to reason."_**

**"_I quite agree nii-san. Though should we really let them near the den?"_** Kite's voice had suddenly changed to match the foxes.

"What is going on here?! Why did you call that, that thing your brother?!" demanded the group leader.

"These guys sure are noisy aren't they Naruto?" said Sasuke from behind Kite.

"They're noisier than me! Sheesh even I wasn't that stupid," answered Naruto who walked into the view of the shinobi.

"Impossible! How can there be two Nine-tailed demons?!"

"Not very quick on the uptake are they?" commented Kakashi.

"Really. You'd think that the ninja of the Hidden Leaf would have figured out the obvious by now," Rena replied.

"What is going on?" was the question on the ninja's minds.

Tails had had enough with their stupidity. How could they deny the facts when they are staring them in they face.

**Naruto, do you mind if I have a word with these bumbling idiots?**

_Yes, I do mind. We brought them here to show them the truth, not to royally piss them off!_

**"_I think it's time to enter the seal," _**Kityuubi said "Nii-san would you like to go first or should Tails?"

**"_We go in together. Is that all right with you Naruto?"_**

"Yay! We finally get to go in! Can Sasuke ride on your back with me?"

"I don't see any reason why not. What do you say little bro?"

"Definitely! Let's go Naruto!"

And with that, Kyuubi bearing both Naruto and Sasuke entered the time seal. Will the ninjas accept the truth or will they continue to carry the grudge against the clan?


	16. Tail's past reawakened

**Tail's past reawakened**

The two humans riding on Kyuubi's back looked in shock of the devastation that had been caused. Tails couldn't look as the memories were too fresh for him to bear it. Kakashi came in next with Rena, followed by Naru-chan. They were also caught off guard by the horror. They stood close to the entrance of the cave where the massacre had occurred, and they sensed the tears of Tails.

Three other ninja were allowed to enter and no more. The ones who entered where the few who could actually listen to the tale of what had happened. The head of the Hyuga clan, Hinata's father, was among the few.

"What has happened here?" asked Kakashi and Haishi in unison.

**"You are looking at the cause of my attack on the village,"** said Tails with an audible note of pain and sorrow in his voice.

"Who could have done this?" asked another ninja.

**"_If you could find the answer to that, then we might be able to work a peace agreement with the village,"_ **said Kyuubi, in a tone that suggested that he was dead serious.

"Why did you attack the village? How did you come to the conclusion that we were the cause of this destruction?" asked Kiba's older sister, who another one of the few was allowed in.

**"**_**Now you shall hear the whole tale of that fateful day…"** _said Rena sadly.

Tails told them everything and then lead them to the headband, which had remained exactly where he had found it all those years ago. The member of the Inuzuca clan had brought along one of the ninja dogs that the family was renowned for. She and the canine both inspected the headband in hopes of discovering the identity of the owner. The only thing they could find was the same thing that Tails had found back then. Whoever killed his family had a close association with snakes.

"I can't believe no one bothered to find the reason of your sudden attack…" said Kakashi in disbelief.

**"_You can't blame the villager's fear of our clan. Humans fear that which they do not understand. It's a sad fact of your psychology." _**Rena said with pain in her voice. She never could come here and not feel sorrow for her slain kin.

"But why would someone do this? I don't think anyone from our village could ever provoke your father without good reason. He's never bothered us until the attack…" said Haishi.

**"**_**I don't think it was one of the villagers. I think it was a rogue Nin FROM your village. One with a grudge,"** _said Naru-chan. He had been with Naruto long enough to see that the villagers only wanted peace with others.

"I think you may have a point little kit. But I can't think of anyone who had both a grudge and a strong association with snakes," said Guy, the last of the ninjas who were allowed in.

"Maybe the Hokage would know of someone. He knows everyone in the village almost doesn't he?" said Sasuke.

**"Sasuke, we tried to talk to him and he wouldn't listen to us, even though Naruto was being sincere. He thought that Naruto was playing a prank in bad taste,"** replied Tails sadly.

**"_He may not listen to one ninja-in-training, but he would listen if the Jonin and some of the clan said something. Wouldn't you agree nii-san?"_** said Naru-chan hopefully.

"The fox has a good point. If a few of your clan spoke alongside us he may listen to reason. But who would go inside the village with the attitude toward your kin the way it is?" asked Kiba's sister.

**"_Rena, Naru-chan and Kityuubi. They would be our best bet,"_** said Kyuubi.

"I can understand Rena coming but who is Kityuubi? And why Naru-chan?" asked Guy.

**"_I am the only kit from the massacre to survive and I remember the fire quit clearly. Kityuubi is Sasuke's older brother Kite Uchiha,"_** answered Naru-chan.


	17. The meeting with the Hokage

**The meeting with the Hokage**

When they left the time seal after going into the cave, they spoke to the other ninjas. The hunt for Naruto/Nine-tailed fox was called off. The foxes were more than happy to give the ninjas a ride back to the village now that the truth was known. When they arrived, Kakashi and the others led the way to the Hokage's tower. They needed to talk and there was no time to waste.

"Let me get this straight, you called off the chase because of some dead foxes?!" grumbled the Hokage.

Kite spoke up quickly before the Hokage made the situation even worse, "My father didn't attack your village just for the hell of it. He was deliberately provoked by a ninja from the village who had a strong scent of snakes!"

"Did you just say a scent of _snakes_?! That's impossible; no one has used snakes in nearly 50 years!"

**"_Is there any rogue ninja who had an association with snakes and might bear a grudge against the village?"_** asked Rena.

"The only one who fits that description is Orochimaru and he's been missing since he was banished!"

**Orochimaru…why does that name sound so familiar?**

**"_Did you just say Orochimaru? As in the creepy boy with the slit eyes like a snake?"_**

"How do you know of him?" asked the Hokage in surprise.

It was then that Tails remembered where he had heard of the name Orochimaru.

**"Many of our kin know him. But he is known as the Serpent's Child in our clan. We've heard many disturbing things about that one,"** said Tails.

The Hokage was caught off guard by the change in Naruto's voice. It was an all-too-familiar voice that he'd never thought to hear again.

"You must be the Nine-tailed fox. So you are breaking free from the seal," muttered the Hokage.

**"I am unable to break free yet. I am merely speaking through Naruto with his consent. And I suggest you call me Tails from now on, Sarutobi."** Tails said in annoyance.

"How do you…?"

**"I remember the names of every Hokage. Why are you so surprised? Your predecessor and I were friends. He used to come and talk to me just to avoid the headache you call politics."**

"I heard that the Second used to disappear before a meeting with the council. But I didn't know he went to see you," said Guy.

**"_The Second Hokage…isn't he the one who used to come and visit all the time father?"_ **asked Rena.

Tails chuckled. He never thought that she would remember that.

"Hokage-sama, does Orochimaru bear a strong grudge against the village?" asked Kite.

"He probably does. He never forgave me for choosing the Fourth over him as Hokage," answered the Third.

"Is the grudge against Konoha deep enough to provoke the Forest Lord into attacking the village?" asked Kakashi.

"What I don't understand is why he provoked Tails into attacking and not another creature…" said Kiba's sister.

**"I doubt you would believe this, but if the one who did this provoked another creature my kits and I would come to the aid of the village. We've lived in peace and a mutual understanding up until my family was murdered," **said Tails.

**"**_**Is it possible that we can make a deal that would end this misguided anger toward our clan?"** _asked Naru-chan.

"We might be able to, but the head of your clan would have to come into the village," said Haishi.

**"_That might not be a good idea…my nii-san Kyuubi looks too much like father for him to be able to enter without opposition. Maybe we can find someplace that both sides can meet in safety?"_** asked Rena.

"What about the clearing where we hold our clan meetings? It's not far from the village and it's a secluded place where we can enter the village without causing a riot," said Kite.

"That sounds like a good place. Tell your brother that I will meet him and your clan there in two nights. The ninja here in this room shall accompany me. Agreed?" said the Hokage.

**"_Agreed, we shall meet in two night's time. Kite, you do know that you will have to lead them there right?"_** said Rena.

"Yes, and Sasuke will join me. I'll see you then little sister," replied Kite.

**And so, the meeting with the Hokage and the arrangement for the peace agreement was done. But will the fox clan and the village ever regain the understanding they lost in the attack? KEEP READING AND FIND OUT…**


	18. A family he never knew he had

**A family he never knew he had**

"So Naruto, you're really Kyuubi? I guess that makes us brothers or something…" said Sasuke thoughtfully. This little chat was five minutes after the meeting that took place at the Hokage Tower.

"You think Sasuke? What's it like to have a brother anyway?" asked Naruto.

"It like having someone who wants to protect and annoy the hell out of ya from time to time!" laughed Sasuke.

_**"Ain't that the truth…"**_ muttered Naru-chan.

"Someone calls me annoying?" said Kite mischievously.

"ACK! Nii-san you know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!"

Naruto and Naru-chan both laughed at the look on Sasuke's face! It was pretty amusing.

"Now what were you two runts talking about?" asked Kite.

"I was asking Sasuke what it was like to have a brother," answered Naruto.

"Depends on the kind of person your brother is. Take that teme Itachi for example. He was a pain in the ass before he killed everyone. I was slightly shocked when he killed everyone," said Kite.

Sasuke had a strange look on his face when Kite mentioned their former older brother. Naruto saw this and wanted to cheer him up. So he said something stupid.

"Hey Sasuke, would you like to know what happened the day I found out about Tails?"

"Sure! What exactly were you doing that day anyway?" asked Sasuke who was glad for the change of subject.

_Tails how 'bout you tell him? I can't really remember what I did!_

**"The village baka painted five stores orange and pink!"** Tails laughed.

"Whaaa! Is that you Tails-san?" asked Sasuke.

**"Call me Tails; I don't really like the honorifics you humans use. It's a tad too confusing for me."**

"Same as always, eh father?" said Kite laughing.

"Kite why do you refer to Tails as father and not his name? It's highly confusing!" said Sasuke.

"So Naruto what would you like to eat that isn't INSTANT RAMEN? I'll treat you to anything that isn't ramen okay?" said Kite, trying not to laugh at Naruto's downfallen look at the mention of NO ramen!

"Hey Naruto and Naru-chan have you ever had spaghetti? Kite makes the best pasta ever! It's almost like ramen," asked Sasuke.

"I've never even heard of spaghetti let alone eaten any. And is it really similar to ramen?"

"If by boiled noodles and seasonings plus a few other things mixed in then, yes it is like ramen," answered Kite.

**"_Count me in nii-san! I wanna try this ramen substitute!"_** said Naru-chan from inside Naruto's shirt.

"It's decided. Sasuke you take Naruto and Naru-chan to our house while I go buy the ingredients! You can play with Kit so long as you don't destroy our house."

"Yay! Naruto you'll love Kit; he's a blast to be around!"

**"_If you're referring to the first born of Kityuubi, Kit, then I quite agree!"_**

And so Naruto gained the family he never knew he had. It would mean that he would no longer face the hateful glares of the villager's alone ever again! But would this happiness last after the peace agreement between foxes and the Hokage?


	19. The treaty between Hokage and Kitsune

**The peace agreement between Hokage and Kitsune**

After trying Kite's ramen substitute, Naruto agreed with Sasuke when he said it was almost like ramen! He stayed with Kite and Sasuke until the night of the peace agreement arrived. He had never felt so happy in his life, even the day that Naru-chan came to live with them!

_In the meeting place of the fox's…_

Kyuubi and Rena were already there waiting. Kite, Sasuke, Naruto, and Naru-chan arrived around 8:30. The Hokage and the others arrived shortly after them. Luckily for both sides, Kite had come prepared with a large piece of parchment. This would cement the agreement and keep everyone from getting in trouble for not having it on paper.

**"_Shall we begin?"_** asked Kyuubi and Rena in unison.

"What's the first part of the agreement going to be?" asked the Hokage.

**"**_**I suggest that we both agree that our father's attack came from a grave misunderstanding,"** _said Rena.

"Now that we know the truth, I agree to that. Had we known that he only attacked out of grief for his slain kin, we probably wouldn't have held this grudge for so long."

Kite wrote down this: **Both parties agree that the Nine-tailed fox's attack on the village arose out of a simple misunderstanding.**

"What about the second part?"

"How 'bout you two decide to allow fox kits into the village so that the past will be somewhat forgotten?" suggested Sasuke, who really wanted to play with Kit in the open.

**"_He may be young, but he does have a point. If we allow our kits to play with the children like they used to then the when they grow up they will have a bond between them."_**

"Sounds fair enough to me. How about you Kakashi?"

"I like the idea. If the kids grow up playing with foxes then they won't have such a grudge against them."

Kite wrote the next part down: **Fox kits and the village children will be allowed to play together again to promote good will.**

"And the final part?"

To this, the scribe himself came up with the answer.

"How about the fox clan agrees not to blame the village for sealing the head of the clan inside Naruto? That should keep peace for both ends," said Kite.

**"_We never did blame them, though we were very shocked that you sealed him away instead of killing him,"_** said Kyuubi.

Kite wrote down the last part of the treaty:** Kitsune clan agrees not to blame the village for sealing the former head of clan inside Uzamaki Naruto.**

"That should cover it. But how will we sign the treaty?" asked Guy.

**"_We may not sign our names like you do, but in our clan an agreement is sealed with a paw print on both sides."_**

"Humans sign their names and foxes sign with their paws. I'll write the names down and let it dry."

And so the treaty was finalized. The Hokage, head of the Hyuga clan, Kakashi, Guy and Kiba's sister all signed their names. Kyuubi, Rena, Kityuubi, and Naru-chan signed theirs with paws. Kite then wrote down the names that belonged to each paw print. The treaty they signed was similar to the ones that were signed between the Leaf and other ninja villages. Now the only question was, how will the villagers react to the agreement and the foxes?


	20. Days of past forgotten

**Days of past forgotten**

After the treaty between man and beast, things gradually began to change in Konoha. For one thing, there seemed to be more foxes in the area. The Nin were concerned, but ignored it for the most part. Naruto was glad that he now had a semi-normal family, yet something seemed to be missing!

It soon became clear to Naruto what his new life was missing. Respect from the villagers would never happen until Kitsune and Ninjas learned to co-exist. That day would a long time coming. But at least now he had someone to share his pain.

* * *

That is, until Sasuke and Naruto hit their teenage years!!! Kite did his best to avoid _both_ of them until the growth spurt ended. He did NOT want to be near two moody and spiteful teens! He loved both of them, but even he has his limits!!

This problem escalated when Naruto stole the Sacred Scroll after being fooled by Mizuki. He learned that Iruka-sensei had never thought of him as a freak or a monster. Though he did pay for his decision to actually let Naruto graduate this time. He forgot the most important thing about Naruto's eating habits…

**_Never_ treat Naruto to Ramen!! You'll end up with an empty purse!**

Still, actually catching Sasuke off guard during a few lunch breaks was amusing. Though it seriously pissed him off every time Naruto did it. (Kite had a hell of a time trying not to laugh Naruto glued Sasuke several times to various places! Now that was hilarious!)

* * *

Kite continued his studies and even taught several classes for the Med Nin. He was actually getting bored when he finally got a mission for a change that didn't have a Jonin to supervise him! His job was to do reconnaissance on a gang that was harassing travelers. They would have been taken care of earlier, but it soon became clear to Kite that these thugs weren't ordinary men at all! Nearly every single one of them was an ex-ninja!

"Huh. Various ninja from different villages are actually working together without killing each other. Now that is a rare sight!"

Kite went back to Konoha for a report. The Hokage was worried and wanted Kite and a various mix of Fox and Nin to dispatch the gang. There were a few problems, but Kite barely managed to keep the misfit group intact!

After they infiltrated the gang, they systematically killed or arrested the Nin gang. Kite healed everyone, and the Ninjas actually thanked the Kitsune clan for the support. This was the turning point everyone had hoped for.

* * *

Though Kite didn't exactly do much when he went back to Konoha only to get a mission with Team 7. This had both moody teens in it!

(This is where it merges with the Kitsune Uchiha! I hope you enjoyed the fanfic!)


End file.
